Fort Apache the Bronx
Fort Apache: The Bronx is a 1981 crime drama film made by Producers Circle, Time-Life Television Productions Inc., and distributed by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation. It was directed by Daniel Petrie and produced by Martin Richards, Thomas Fiorello, with David Susskind as executive producer. It stars Paul Newman, Ken Wahl, Danny Aiello, Edward Asner,Rachel Ticotin, Kathleen Beller, Pam Grier, Clifford David and Miguel Piñero. Filmed on location in the Bronx, New York City, New York. It is widely believed that the film was based on the book Fort Apache by Tom Walker, but the studio, Time-Life Television Films (owner of the script) disputes this. The result was lengthy court litigation. Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fort_Apache,_The_Bronx&action=edit&section=1 edit Police officers face many challenges in the decayed South Bronx region of New York City. Among them are NYPD officers Murphy (Newman) and Corelli (Wahl), who work out of the 41st precinct, nicknamed "Fort Apache" because to those who work there, it feels like an army outpost in foreign territory (an allusion to Fort Apache) out of the Old West. The precinct itself is one of the worst and most dilapidated in the entire department, approaching demolition and staffed mostly by officers who are unwanted by and have been transferred out of other precincts. Additionally, the precinct is of little use to the large Puerto Rican community, as only 4% of the officers are Hispanic in the largest non-English speaking section of the Bronx, according to retiring precinct captain Dugan. Corelli and Murphy attempt to maintain law and order but have conflicts with corrupt fellow officers, as well as with a newly appointed police captain, rioting due to police brutality, and issues related to the deaths of two rookie cops at the film's beginning. Illustrating the hopeless futility of the work done at the precinct, the killer is later found as an anonymous body, dumped in the roadside trash. With nothing to link her to the deaths of the rookie officers, the police remain ignorant of the fact that she was the killer and will never be caught. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fort_Apache,_The_Bronx&action=edit&section=2 edit *Paul Newman as Murphy *Ed Asner as Connolly *Ken Wahl as Corelli *Danny Aiello as Morgan *Rachel Ticotin as Isabella *Pam Grier as Charlotte *Kathleen Beller as Theresa *Tito Goya as Jumper / Detective *Miguel Piñero as Hernando *Jaime Tirelli as Jose *Lance Guecia as Track star *Rony Clanton as agent for hookers *Clifford David as Dacey *Sully Boyar as Dugan *Michael Higgins as Heffernan *Rik Colitti as Pantuzzi *Irving Metzman as Applebaum *Frank Adu as Clendennon *John Aquino as Finley *Norman Matlock as Lincoln *John Ring as Donohue *Tony DiBenedetto as Moran *Terence Brady as Cop at bar *Randy Jurgensen as Cop at bar *Marvin Cohen as Cop at bar *Paul Gleason as Detective *Reynaldo Medina as Detective *Daryl Edwards as Black rookie *Donald Petrie as White rookie *Thomas A. Carlin as Man with flat tire *Frederick Allen as Corelli's brother *Dominic Chianese as Corelli's father *Mike Cicchetti as Wild-eyed man *Apu Guecia as Stabbed boy *Kim Delgado as Suspect #1 *Reyno as Suspect #2 *Dadi Pinero as Suspect #3 *Cleavant Derricks as Suspect #4 *Dolores Hernández as Pregnant girl *Santos Morales as Girl's father *Ruth Last as Girl's mother *José Rabelo as Girl's uncle *Gilbert Lewis as Mob leader *Lisa Loomer as Hooker #1 *Sandi Franklin as Hooker #2 *Eric Mourino as Boy on roof *Jessica Costello as Girl on roof *Gloria Irizarry as Drug dealer *Manuel E. Santiago as Intern *Joaquin La Habana as Transvestite *Fred Strothers as Hospital buyer *Sylvia Kuumba Williams as Bartender *Patricia Dratel as Hostage *Thomas Fiorello as Fence *M.J. Quinn as Cop *Bernie Rachelle as Wedgie Patrol Category:1981 films